vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Muslimische Jugend in Deutschland
Die Muslimische Jugend in Deutschland (MJD) ist ein eingetragener Verein mit Sitz in Berlin. Sie ist eine unabhängige Organisation von muslimischen Jugendlichen für muslimische Jugendliche, die offen für die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen religiösen und gesellschaftlichen Organisationen ist. Selbstverständnis Die MJD möchte „muslimische Jugendliche zusammenbringen und sie dazu einladen, den Islam zu praktizieren und ihre Kenntnisse über den islamischen Glauben zu erweitern und zu vertiefen“. Dabei möchte sie vor allem auch jungen Muslimen, die sich „im Alltag, in der Schule, der Ausbildung, bei der Arbeit oder im Studium Problemen und Vorurteilen ausgesetzt sehen“, helfen.mjd-net.de - Selbstdarstellung, MJD Homepage - Selbstdarstellung, Stand 5. Oktober 2007 Sie fordert die Jugendlichen auf sich „als produktive und integrierte Mitglieder der Gesellschaft aktiv einzusetzen“.mjd-net.de - Über Uns, MJD Homepage - Über Uns, Stand 6. Oktober 2007 Organisation Die MJD hat ungefähr 30 Lokalkreise die sich auf ganz Deutschland verteilen. Mitglied kann jede muslimische Jugendgruppe sowie jeder muslimische Jugendliche zwischen 13 und 30 Jahren werden.Plenarprotokoll 15/74, Deutscher Bundestag, 74. Sitzung, Berlin, 12. November 2003] Die Jugendgruppen sind nach Geschlecht getrennt. Die MJD ist 1994 im Haus des Islam in Lützelbach von einer kleinen Gruppe von Jugendlichen um Muhammad Siddiq Borgfeldt gegründet worden. Sie ist aus einer der Jugendaktivitäten hervorgegangen und hat in den folgenden Jahren die dortigen Räumlichkeiten genutzt.Aspekte der Demokratiegefährdung im Stadtbezirk Mitte und Möglichkeiten der Intervention, Claudia Dantschke, Zentrum Demokratische Kultur, 2004 Weitere Vorsitzende der MJD (auf zwei Jahre gewählte „Amire“) nach dem Gründungsvorsitzenden Muhammad Siddiq (1994–1995) waren Rüstü Aslandur Profil Rüstü Aslandur ka-news, 29. Mai 2002, Raimund Hamid Prochaska, Imran Sagir, Khallad Swaid (2001), Bilal El-Zayat (2003–2005), Mohammed Nabil Abdulazim (2005-2009), Hischam Abul Ola (2009- ). Die MJD ist Mitglied des Forum of European Muslim Youth and Student Organizations (FEMYSO), das sie 1996 mitgegründet hat. Die MJD Schura beschloss 2003, dass bei allen Fiqh-Fragen (z. B. inwiefern soll/darf man die MJD versichern?) der Europäische Fiqh-Rat (en:European Council for Fatwa and Research, ECFR) befragt werden soll und die MJD sich dann nach seiner Empfehlung richtet.MJD Newsletter Nr. 19 Februar 2003 MJD Gründer Muhammad Siddiq ist Mitglied des ECFR, dessen Vorsitzender Yusuf al-Qaradawi ist. Die MJD finanziert sich aus Spenden, Mitgliedsbeiträgen, Einnahmen aus Veranstaltungen und den Gewinnen aus dem Medienhandel Green Palace, sowie aus staatlichen Projektmitteln.Wer ist die MJD?, MJD Homepage, Stand 6. Oktober 2007 Das Vermögen der MJD sollte im Fall der Vereinsauflösung zu gleichen Teilen an alle gemeinnützigen deutschen muslimischen Hilfsorganisationen, u. a. auch an den Al-Aqsa-Verein fließen. Nachdem der Al-Aqsa-Verein als Spendensammelorganisation der Hamas verboten wurde, änderte die MJD diesen Satzungsteil und begünstigt nun ausschließlich Islamic Relief. Die MJD ist kein anerkannter Träger der außerschulischen Jugendbildung. Laut Aussagen des Berliner Verfassungsschutzes von 2004 soll die MJD „eng mit islamistischen Gruppen verknüpft“ sein.Islamische Jugendgruppe im Visier des Verfassungsschutzes / Eine Tür führt zur Radikalität Neue Westfälische, 9. März 2004 Er verzichtete jedoch auf eine Aufnahme der MJD im jährlich erscheinenden Verfassungsschutzbericht.Verfassungsschutzbericht Berlin 2006 Aktivitäten der MJD Die MJD veranstaltet neben zahlreichen Freizeitaktivitäten und Seminaren auch ein jährliches MJD-Meeting.MJD Meetings Website Sie vermittelte Stipendien für das islamische private „Institut Européen des Sciences Humaines“ in Château-Chinon und 2007 Arabischkurse nach Damaskus in Kooperation mit der FEMYSO.MJD 1.-31. August 2007 in Kooperation mit FEMYSO Darüber hinaus initiierte und organisierte die MJD zahlreiche Veranstaltungen und Aktionen und suchte dabei die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Jugendverbänden, um so den interreligiösen und -kulturellen Dialog zu fördern. Neben dem weiter unten erwähnten Projekt „Ta'ruf“ organisierte die MJD im November 2003 auch das Entimon-Dialogprojekt „Together in Difference“ zusammen mit der Katholischen Jungen Gemeinde und dem BJSD (Bundesverband jüdischer Studenten in Deutschland).Together in Difference Together in Difference Projekt SeiteTogether in Difference Bericht, Muslimische Jugend (MJD) auf neuen Wegen: Veranstalter einer gemeinsamen Trialogveranstaltung mit Christen und Juden in Nürnberg, Positive Resonanz in der Öffentlichkeit, islam.de, 21. Oktober 2003 Außerdem führt die MJD auf Landesebene in Nordrhein-Westfalen gemeinsam mit den Katholischen Landesarbeitsgemeinschaften Kinder- und Jugendschutz sowie Offene Kinder- und Jugendarbeit das "Projekt Dialogbereit" durch.DIALOGBEREIT - Eine Initiative zum interkulturellen und interreligiösen Dialog Website des Projekts Dialogbereit In der vom Bundesministerium für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend, der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung und dem Deutschen Bundesjugendring 2005 durchgeführten Initiative „Projekt P – misch dich ein” wurde das politische Engagement von Kindern und Jugendlichen gefördert. Die MJD hat sich mit Beiträgen zum Bereich „Lebenswelten in Deutschland – Migration und Integration: Das Zusammenleben der Kulturen“ beteiligt.Projekt P - Mit dabei waren, Mit dabei waren! Liste der am Projekt P beteiligten Organisationen, Initiativen und Vereine, www.projekt-p.deProjekt P, Hintergrundinformationen "Berlin 05 – Festival für junge Politik", www.projekt-p.de Die MJD organisierte 2007 zusammen mit dem Evangelischen Jugendwerk in Württemberg und der Katholischen Jungen Gemeinde Rothenburg ein interreligiöses Wochenendseminar zu Thema „Demokratie und Religion“.Demokratie und Religion, Das Miteinander der Religionen braucht Bildung und Begegnung, Berthold Frieß, 12. Februar 2007 Im Januar 2002 wurde die MJD – durch die damalige Bundesjugendministerin Christiane Bergmann und den Vorsitzenden des Bundesjugendrings – mit dem Heinz-Westphal-Preis ausgezeichnet.Heinz-Westphal-Preis BMFSFJ-Pressemitteilungen - Bundesministerin Bergmann zeichnet ehrenamtliches Engagement in der Jugendarbeit aus Heinz-Westphal-Preis an fünf Projekte verliehen In der Vergabebegründung heißt es, dass die Muslimische Jugend in Deutschland eine wichtige Anlaufstelle für jugendliche Muslime sei und sie aktiv dazu beiträgt, „das verzerrte Bild des Islams in der Öffentlichkeit zu verbessern und über den Islam als Lebensweg aufzuklären“. Zudem wurde das Engagement der Muslimischen Jugend im Bereich des interkulturellen Dialogs gelobt.Heinz-Westphal-Preis Bericht Bundesministerin verleiht Muslimischer Jugend in Deutschland Heinz-Westphal-Preis, islam.de, 27. Januar 2002 Beim Hochwasser in Sachsen im September 2002 war die MJD mit ungefähr sechs Helfern in Loschwitz bei Dresden vor Ort, um beim Befüllen von Sandsäcken zu helfen und Familien bei Aufräumarbeiten zu unterstützen.MJD Newsletter Nr. 18 und Bericht von Chaban Salih auf der MJD Webseite, abgerufen am 15. Mai 2008 Vom 30. November bis 2. Dezember 2002 fand in Berlin ein von der Arbeitsgemeinschaft der Evangelischen Jugend (aej), dem Bund der Deutschen Katholischen Jugend (BDKJ), der Muslimischen Jugend in Deutschland (MJD) und der Zentralwohlfahrtsstelle der Juden in Deutschland (ZWST) veranstaltetes und zusammen mit dem Deutschen Bundesjugendring (DBJR), dem Informations- und Dokumentationszentrum für Antirassismusarbeit (IDA) und dem Ludwig-Wolker e. V. durchgeführtes interreligiöses Seminar statt, an dem rund 40 Jugendliche unterschiedlicher Religionen teilnahmen und das mit einer Podiumsdiskussion im Schloss Bellevue endete.Seminar zum interreligiösen Dialog Notizen - Seminar zum interreligiösen Dialog, AID Ausländer in Deutschland 1/2003, 19.Jg., 30. Mai 2003, Dr. Stephan Bundschuh/IDA e. V.MJD zu Gast im Schloss Bellevue Muslimische Jugend (MJD) zu Gast im Schloss Bellevue - Vision von einer gemeinsamen Stadt - Staatssekretär des Bundespräsidialamtes zeigte sich beeindruckt, islam.de, 12. Dezember 2002 Förderung Bundesfamilienministerium Die MJD erhielt 2002 und 2003 vom Bundesfamilienministeriums im Rahmen des Programm „Entimon – Gemeinsam gegen Gewalt und Rechtsextremismus“ zugunsten seines Projektes „TA’RUF – Kennenlernen!“ Fördergelder.Erst prüfen, dann zahlen, Innen-Staatssekretär bestätigt Vorwürfe gegen Muslimische Jugend. Bundesjugendministerium will bei Förderung künftig vorsichtiger sein, Susanne Vieth-Entus, Der Tagesspiegel, 8. Dezember 2003 Das Projekt gewann junge Erwachsene unterschiedlicher Herkunft (muslimische und nicht-muslimische) als Moderatoren zwischen den Kulturen und fand sowohl unter Schulen als auch der Presse lobende Worte.Zehntklässler aus Neukölln lernen die Kunst der Diskussion – und vermeiden brutale Auseinandersetzungen, Berliner Morgenpost, von Regina Köhler, 5. Januar 2003Projekt der Muslimischen Jugend soll Gewalt verhindern, Berliner Morgenpost, 5. Januar 2003Konzepte und Praxiserfahrungen in Museen, Kultur- und Jugendeinrichtungen, Bundesverband Deutscher Kinder- und Jugendmuseen Der Tagesspiegel berichtete jedoch am 7. November 2003 von einer Freitagsbotschaft der MJD („Freitagsnasiha“) und wertete diese Botschaft als indirekten Aufruf „zum Kampf gegen die USA“, der „Hass auf Juden“ werde geschürt. Chaban Salih, damaliger Schulprojektleiter der MJD, distanzierte sich von einer solchen Aussage der Botschaft, warb aber um Verständnis für die „sehr junge Gruppe“ der Autoren. Das Bundesfamilienministerium bedauerte, dass die MJD als Partner für interkulturelle Projekte ausfalle.Antisemitismus inbegriffen, Neue Vorwürfe gegen Muslimischen Verein, der in Schulen auftritt, Susanne Vieth-Entus, Der Tagesspiegel, 7. November 2003 Da zudem das Bundesamt für Verfassungsschutz über Kontakte von Führungspersönlichkeiten des Trägers zur Muslimbruderschaft berichtete, wurde die Förderung eingestellt.Verfassungsschutzbericht Baden-Württemberg 2005, 6. April 2006Mit Briefkopf und Kopftuch, Islamisten in der Schule, Der Tagesspiegel, 7. November 2003 Die Überprüfung des Entimon-Projekts und seiner Gelder ergab, dass sowohl Projekt als auch die Verwendung der Gelder keinen Anlass zur Beanstandung gaben. Baden-Württemberg Seit der Diskussion in Berlin und auf Bundesebene 2003/2004 hat es keine direkte staatliche Förderung der MJD gegeben. Sowohl in Baden-WürttembergVerfassungsschutzbericht Baden-Württemberg 2005, Verfassungsschutzbericht Baden-Württemberg 2006, Verfassungsschutzbericht Baden-Württemberg 2007 als auch in anderen Bundesländern steht die Muslimische Jugend Deutschland unter Beobachtung des Verfassungsschutzes.„Freiburg. Innenministerium beendet Integrationsprojekt“ von Holger Schmidt, SWR-Nachrichten vom 13. Dezember 2007 An einem vom Innenministerium Baden-Württemberg (IM) im Rahmen des Programms „Kriminalpräventive Modellprojekte" zunächst bewilligten Projekt konnte die MJD im Dezember 2007 wegen Hinweisen des Verfassungsschutzes, dass „die MJD extremistische Tendenzen aufweist und vom Verfassungsschutz beobachtet wird" und daher „eine Einflussnahme der MJD auf das Gesamtprojekt nicht akzeptiert werden" könne, nicht teilnehmen.MJD: Innenministerium Baden-Württemberg verhindert bewilligtes Integrationsprojekt mit jungen Muslimen MJD Homepage - Stand 22. Dezember 2007 Die MJD sah innerhalb des Projektes „aufgrund ihrer langjährigen Erfahrung die Chance einen besseren Zugang zu auffällig gewordenen Jugendlichen zu finden und sie durch intensive Betreuung nicht nur von kriminellen Handlungen abzuhalten, sondern sie darüber hinaus zu befähigen, sich als produktive Mitglieder der Gesellschaft für das Wohl der Gemeinschaft einzusetzen.“ An einem von der MJD am 1. April 2008 veranstalteten Diskussionsabend zum Thema „Jugendgewalt – wie sehen muslimische Jugendorganisationen das Problem und welche Lösungsansätze verfolgen sie?" nahmen Abgeordnete des baden-württembergischen Landtages, CDU-Fraktionsvorsitzender Stefan Mappus und Hagen Kluck, innenpolitischer Sprecher der FDP, teil.Deutsche Muslime beeindrucken Politik - Diskussion über Integration und Jugendgewalt in der Wangener Kulturarena, Michaela Heske, Stuttgarter-Nachrichten vom 2. April 2008 Protest gegen das Kopftuch-Verbot Unter anderem zusammen mit dem Zentralrat der Muslime, der „Initiative Berliner Muslime“ und der Neuköllner Al-Nur-Moschee rief der MJD am 17. Januar 2004 zum Protest gegen das Kopftuchverbot auf, die Demonstration fand in Berlin statt. Die Aktion setzte sich gegen die „Bedrohung der Religionsfreiheit in Deutschland“ und gegen eine Verbannung des religiösen Bekenntnisses aus „Schule und öffentlichem Raum“ ein.Demonstration für Religionsfreiheit und gegen staatlich reglementierte Kleiderordnung, islam.de, ZMD, 14. Januar 2004 Die Klägerin Fereshta Ludin, die vor dem Bundesverfassungsgericht das sogenannte Kopftuchurteil erstritten hatte, war von 1997 bis 1999 im Vorstand der MJD.Frau Ludin und die Mudschaheddin, taz vom 8.November 2003 Verlag Green Palace Die MJD betreibt unter der Adresse ihres Berliner Büros auch einen Buchversand und Buchhandel sowie ihren Verlag Green PalaceVerlag Green Palace, um „dem Bedürfnis muslimischer Jugendlicher nach authentischer und zuverlässiger Literatur über den Islam und die Muslime zu entsprechen“. MJD Selbstdarstellung, k) Green Palace abgerufen am 5. Mai 2003 Zu den verlegten Autoren gehören beispielsweise Tariq Ramadan und Mustafa Islamoglu, zu den verkauften Büchern gehörten auch solche von Sayyid Qutb, Abdul 'Ala Maududi, Ahmad von Denffer, Amir Zaidan, Yusuf Islam und Amr Khaled oder auch das Barnabasevangelium. Die Auffassungen Qutbs, Maududis oder auch Yusuf al-Qaradawis durchziehen darüber hinaus im Internet veröffentlichte religiöse Schriften der MJD.Als Beispiel etwa die Schrift „Muslim – Sein oder Schein?“, die sich mehrfach auf Qutb bezieht, einen Theoretiker der Muslimbruderschaft; siehe http://www.lokalkreis-handbuch.de/download/5.7.1.muslim_sein.pdf Weblinks * mjd-net.de, Offizielle Website * Claudia Dantschke: Die muslimische Jugendszene: Muslimische Jugend in Deutschland, Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung am 5. Juli 2007 * Interview des Chefs der "Islamischen Zeitung", Abu Bakr Rieger, mit Hischam Abul Ola, Vorsitzendem der Muslimischen Jugend Deutschland * Muslimischer "Katechismus" und praktisch-organisatorisches Handbuch der MJD Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Religiöser Jugendverband Kategorie:Berlin Kategorie:Gegründet 1994